Stuck with You
by LPAuthor2003
Summary: Regina visits Emma at the station and gets trapped in the basement together. They are left alone for a while, and things are said…and done…will they get out?


Stuck with You

**Summary: Regina visits Emma at the station and gets trapped in the basement together. They are left alone for a while, and things are said…and done…will they get out? **

Stuck with You

It was a beautiful spring day, and Regina decided to take a walk through the town since she had no scheduled meetings for the day. She smiled as the town folk told her good morning and greeted her. The brunette looked ahead and smiled when the yellow Volkswagen Beetle came into view already parked at the Sheriff's station. The Mayor quickened her steps to make sure she had a chance to talk to the Sheriff.

At the station, Emma turned to her father who was cleaning a pistol, "Dad, I'm going down to the basement to file away some old paperwork. If Regina comes, tell her that's where I'm at."

"Alright, kiddo; be careful with that door!" David warned then Emma called out, "I will!"

She walked down the hall toward the steel door. She fumbled through the keys on her belt loop, found the key, unlocked the door, and walked down the steps into the basement. She turned on the light and heard the door close.

Emma put the box down, took the stairs three at a time, and when she turned the knob to open the door…

"No…no…no! Shit!"

Emma couldn't believe it. She was locked in. She mentally cursed herself for not remembering to prop the door open.

"Shit, I need to remember to change that knob and this door!"

Emma walked down the steps, picked up the box, and climbed the step ladder to put the box on the top shelf. She heard the door open behind her.

"Emma?"

Regina walked in, and Emma turned to her with her hand held out, "Regina, prop open the…"

_Slam!_

"Door…" Emma finished when it was too late.

Regina shrugged her shoulders, "Why did you want me to prop open the door?"

"Because the door likes to lock itself."

Regina was getting hot, "Thank you for telling me now, Ms. Swan, about the faulty door."

Regina tried turning the knob and pulling on the door. Emma walked up the stairs, "So we're back to the Ms. Swan thing again?"

The brunette narrowed her eyes at the blonde, "Until you find a way to get us out of here, it is back to Ms. Swan."

Emma placed her hands on her hips, "Alright, Madam Mayor, what do you propose we do about our current predicament?"

"Mighty big words for you, Sheriff…"

"Damn it, Regina! We've been to hell and back, and this is how we are going to talk to each other?"

The brunette was silent for a moment then said, "I'm sorry. I've been so emotional since Robin died, and you don't deserve to be on the receiving end of my emotional outbursts."

Emma smiled, "It's okay, besides I'm used to it."

Regina smiled, and Emma began to try pulling on the doorknob again.

"Maybe if I try to turn it like this and lift a little…"

_Snap!_

Emma and Regina's eyes widened when the knob broke off the door and ended up in the Sheriff's hand.

Regina got hot, "Oh now you've done it! How the hell we're supposed to get out of here now?"

"You still want to bite my head off? Yes, I should have propped open the door. Yes, I should have warned you. I'm sorry! But continuing to argue about it is not the right way to solve this!"

Regina walked down the steps, "What do you suppose we do?"

Emma began banging on the door, "**Dad! Dad, can you hear me! Dad!**"

"Way to go, genius, isn't this room soundproof?" Regina sarcastically stated as she sat down on a chair then crossed her leg.

Emma gave the door one last frustrating beat then rested her forehead on it. She pulled out her phone and sent David a message.

_Emma: Dad, Regina and I are stuck in the basement! Help, please!_

After she sent the message, she looked at the reception…zero!

"Shit! No reception," Emma walked down the steps and sat on the second to last one.

"I know," Regina slipped her cell phone back into her coat pocket, "I don't have any either."

Regina got up and looked around, "There has to be a window around here."

After looking around, Regina found a window. She grabbed the step ladder and climbed up. Emma watched as the Mayor removed her coat revealing a red three quarter sleeved dress that stopped five inches above her knee. It showed off her toned legs very nicely then Emma snapped out of her daze to realize the window was enchanted to prevent anyone from escaping especially a used to be Evil Queen.

"Regina! Don't hit it!"

Regina removed her right black heel, and when the heel hit the window, it shot her backward towards Emma, and the blonde caught her causing her to fall back on the steps.

Regina turned to Emma, "Are you alright?"

"I was about to ask you if you were alright. My back hurts a little."

"I'm alright," she smiled, "Thank you for catching me."

Emma smiled, "No problem."

The brunette stood up and helped Emma sit up. She sat on the same step as the blonde, and began rubbing her back.

Emma winced in pain when Regina rubbed the exact spot where she hit.

"Right there?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, oh shit!"

Regina continued to rub until she felt the muscle ease up and relax. The blonde moaned, and Regina asked, "Better?"

"Much better," Emma turned to the brunette and smiled, "thank you."

Regina smiled, "You're welcome. So, what are we supposed to do?"

"I suppose we wait until my dad realizes that we've been down here for a while."

Regina slapped her thighs, "Well, we have no other option."

"Nope."

The two women were silent for a while with both women sneaking a glance at the other attempting to say something but fail to do so when their eyes met. Regina played with the hem of her dress, and decided to get something off her chest.

"Emma," she inhaled, "I wanted to ask you this question for some time, and I never got a chance to do so. When the Dark One's magic was about to consume me, you took it from me, and saved me from the darkness. Why did you do it?"

Emma looked at her and took Regina's hand in hers, "You fought too hard to be the woman you are today. I didn't want you to lose everything you fought for; instead, I would rather lose it all than you lose it all over again bringing you into a darker place than what you were in when you were the Evil Queen."

Regina smiled as she felt a warmth swell from inside her chest then spread throughout her whole body.

"Emma," she blinked away some tears that were forming in her eyes, "no one has ever done that for me. You have sacrificed so much for me and risk losing your family and friends just for my happiness."

Emma smiled and squeezed the brunette's hand, "Because you deserve it."

Regina looked at their joined hands, closed her eyes, and said, "Emma…I…"

Emma placed her free hand on the brunette's left cheek turning her head to face her and Emma said, "Shut up and come here."

Emma planted her lips on Regina's red ones giving her a gentle kiss. To her surprise, Regina returned the kiss, and her tongue gently glazed the blonde's lower lip asking for permission to enter her mouth. Emma did the same with hers, and they both allowed their tongues access into each other's mouths. The tongue battle began, and their hands began to roam each other's bodies.

Regina broke the kiss, smiled, and breathlessly stated, "Took you long enough, Sheriff."

"You never showed any interest."

Regina lightly chuckled, "Oh I was very interested when I saw you in only a tank top and undergarments when I brought you a basket of apples from my tree."

"Should have done something then," Emma kissed the brunette again and Regina pulled Emma up to stand, "I'm doing something now, Emma."

She looked at the ground and using her magic; she conjured an air mattress, some pillows, and some blankets.

"Now come here," Regina beckoned and planted a hungry, passionate kiss to Emma's eagerly waiting lips.

* * * * *STUCK WITH YOU* * * * *

David returned home around four thirty. Snow walked up to her husband with Neil on her hip giving David a butterfly kiss to his eagerly waiting lips.

"Emma is still at the station?"

"Yeah, she and Regina had some things to discuss. Emma was in the basement at the time."

Snow closed her eyes, "David, what time did Regina go to the station?"

"Around…" David thought, "11:30…"

"It's 4:30. I think something is wrong."

"Snow, maybe they just have a lot to talk about."

Snow narrowed her eyes at him, "Like what?"

* * * * *STUCK WITH YOU* * * * *

Regina and Emma feverishly removed each other's clothing while hungrily kissing each other. Regina broke the kiss, lowered herself on the mattress, and beckoned with her right index finger for Emma to join her. The blonde smiled and lowered herself onto the brunette.

Emma ran her fingers through Regina's hair. "You're so beautiful."

"Emma…"

"What?"

"Shut up and make love to me," Regina crashed her lips onto Emma's and began to kiss her feverishly.

Emma kissed her way down Regina's neck nipping at the gape of her neck. Regina sighed, and when she felt the blonde's teeth catching her skin, she gasped, but it felt so amazing to her. She felt Emma beginning to suck on her neck which made her senses go crazy. Emma continued to kiss her way down the Mayor's body and took her right nipple in her mouth licking then nurturing it.

"Oh…Emma…"

Emma switched to the left breast taking the nipple in her mouth licking then suckling it. Regina arched her back and moaned.

"Yes…oh, Emma…"

Emma looked up at the brunette with lust filled eyes, smiled, then kissed her way down her flat stomach then spread her legs beginning to play with her clit.

Regina inhaled sharply, "Oh…Emma…shit! What are you doing to me? Oh!"

Emma continued to lick the little bundle of nerves that was making Regina all nice and wet. The smell of the brunette's scent was driving the blonde crazy. She wanted to taste it but decided to get her more humid than what she already was. Emma inserted two fingers into Regina's moist center and began to thrust them in and out. The noises that were coming from Regina was letting Emma know that she was doing a good job. Regina was squeezing the life out of the pillows while she was beginning to start bucking at what the blonde was doing to her.

"Mmm…you smell delicious, your Majesty."

Regina sighed in ecstasy, "Then taste the forbidden fruit, Savior."

"As you wish," Emma smiled then removed her fingers from Regina's damp center licking them for a sample taste.

Regina and Emma's eyes met, and they smiled at each other. Emma spread Regina's legs then she inserted her tongue where her fingers were. Regina inhaled sharply and at a higher pitch than the last time. The blonde's tongue lapped the brunette's inner walls causing her to match each motion of the tongue.

"Oh…Emma…_huh…Emma!_"

When Regina screamed her named, Emma felt the growing need for the Mayor to be in between her legs doing what she was doing to her. Emma hit the spot causing Regina to scream her name once more resulting in the climax she needed. Emma slowly removed her tongue lapping up the remaining juices that seeped out from her. The blonde kissed her way up Regina's quivering body, and their lips met for a tender kiss.

"Damn," Emma said and Regina laughed. Emma continued, "You are so…so…"

Regina teased, "Lost for words, dear?"

They shared a laugh and Regina replied, "You, my dear, were amazing. That was the best orgasm that I ever had."

"Ever?"

Regina smiled and nodded, "Ever."

Emma replied, "Wow, so do I get a medal or a pat on the back?" and Regina laughed, "No dear."

Regina moved to where she got on top of Emma, "It's time for me to give you your reward."

"Hot damn," Emma planted a passionate kiss on Regina's waiting lips.

* * * * *STUCK WITH YOU* * * * *

David and Snow arrived at the station after dropping Neil and Henry off with Belle. They ran down the hall and stopped at the steel door. David tried the doorknob…stuck.

He began to bang on the door, "Emma! Regina! Can you hear us?"

"Isn't that room soundproof? They wouldn't be able to us, and we surely can't hear them if they screamed our names."

The Charmings gazed into each other's eyes, and Snow took out her cell phone.

_Mom: Emma! Dad and I are outside the basement. We are going to get you and Regina out soon!_

_Mary Margaret: Regina, I know you answer your messages more than Emma does. David and I are outside the basement. We are going to get you and Emma out soon! We're going get Leroy and his welder to get this door off the hinges. _

David dropped the bomb on his wife, "There is no reception in that room."

"Let's go get Leroy, now!" Snow and David took off in a sprint down the hall and out the station.

* * * * *STUCK WITH YOU* * * * *

Regina threw her head back and moaned as she grinds her hips to where her moist center was rubbing Emma's. Emma thrust her head back taking in the erotica of what this was that was going on between her and Regina.

"Oh…Regina…"

"Emma…"

"How close are you?"

"Mmmm…very!"

"Huh…oh…me too!"

Regina and Emma's eyes met, and they both quickened the movement of their hips. Both women gasped, and then together they reached their peak. They felt each other cum into one other then Regina moved to where she was lying next to Emma. She rested her head on Emma's shoulder, and the blonde wrapped her arm around her bringing her closer to her.

Emma was the first one to say something, "Wow!"

"You can say that again."

"Wow!"

The women laughed then intertwined their fingers.

Emma looked down at their linked hands and began to think out loud, "Regina, what does this mean now? It is obvious that we both want this, but what are we now?"

"Well," she thought for a moment and looked into those green eyes that she always get lost in, "What do you want it to mean? What do you want us to be?"

Emma smiled, "I want us to be together. I love you."

Regina propped herself up to where she was looking down at Emma, "You…you love me?"

"I love you, very much."

Regina smiled and planted a butterfly kiss to Emma's lips, "I love you, too."

"Really?" Emma asked smiling, and Regina nodded. Emma sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, "When did you realize that you had feelings for me?"

Regina sat up and thought, "Well, I dismissed them in Neverland when we were tied up to the tree. I had trouble keeping them at bay when you became the Dark One for me to have my happiness. When I lost Robin, I was upset because I never told him the truth. It would have broken his heart if I told him that he wasn't my true love."

"Hold on, wait a minute," Emma turned to where she was face to face with Regina, "If Robin is not your true love, who is it?"

Regina laughed, "Oh Emma, you idiot!"

"What?"

Regina took Emma's face in her hands, "You. You, my darling, are my true love. Didn't you feel it when we kissed?"

Emma's eyes widened, "So that's what that was!" and she kissed the brunette's lips, "You are my true love."

Regina smiled, and they shared a gentle kiss.

* * * * *STUCK WITH YOU* * * * *

Leroy had his mask on and began welding away at the hinges of the steel door.

"I hope they are alright."

David hugged Snow, "Of course, they are fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Snow turned to look at her husband, and he replied, "I just know that she's alright."

* * * * *STUCK WITH YOU* * * * *

Emma and Regina put their clothes back on, and Regina made the mattress, blankets, and pillows disappear. Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette and smiled when she noticed the red mark on the gape of her neck.

"I love seeing my mark on you."

Regina conjured a mirror and noticed what she was talking about, "Emma, I am going to kill you!"

"Love, listen to me; it was in the heat of the moment."

Regina's eyes narrowed, and Emma continued; "Besides if you wanted to kill me, you would have done it already."

They shared a butterfly kiss, and Regina smiled, "You called me love."

"Too soon?" Emma asked, and Regina shook her head, "No my love, you're fine."

The noise of a welding machine caught their attention then the steel swung open revealing David, Snow, and Leroy. Snow ran down the stairs and hugged both women.

"I'm so happy you're alright!" she noticed Regina's neck, "Regina, what happened to your neck?"

Emma's eyes widened, but Regina quickly stated, "While trying to find a way out, I fell and hit the side of the stairs. I'm alright thanks to Emma."

"Can we get out of here? I'm hungry."

Snow nodded, and she walked up the stairs. Emma motioned, "After you, my Queen."

Snow, David, and Leroy (with a smirk on his face) watched the interaction between the two women.

Regina walked ahead, "Thank you, dear."

Emma noticed she was leaving her coat, so she grabbed it then followed right behind her.

"Regina!" Regina turned to face Emma, and the blonde said, "You forgot your coat."

"Oh, thank you," she said, and Emma helped her put on the coat.

Snow shook her head and began to question, "Wait a minute; my Queen, dear, letting Regina go first, putting on her jacket? What happened in that basement?"

Regina smiled evilly, "Don't you want to you?" and Emma laughed.

Leroy put his two bits in, "I can already tell you what happened."

"Leroy, one word and you will be in that cell," Emma threatened then smiled, "And thank you for getting us out."

He nodded and followed David out the hallway. Snow smiled, "It's about time," and followed the men down the hall.

Regina and Emma smiled at each other then when Emma began to walk down the hall; she felt Regina taking her hand in hers.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay the night with me."

Emma smiled, kissed Regina's hand, and replied, "Anything for you, babe."


End file.
